


Polo Shirts

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [23]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’thelp but steal it
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Polo Shirts

It was laundry day at robin's nest.

Higgins was currently placing the detergent into the washing machine so she can get fresh clothes the next day while Thomas was in the guest house ironing his clothes.

He was done with the first stack and added hangers to them so they could be placed in his closet later. After that he started ironing the second pile. He ways around half way done until he found one of Gordon's shirts.

"What's this doing here?" He asked himself

He held up a green polo with stripes with yellow stripes on the shoulders. He took an experimental sniff and found that it still smelled like him even if it's a little faint.

He decided to put it on and found that it was pretty loose but it showed abit of his midrift. He was very comfortable though so he didn't complain.

***************time skip**********************

It's been 3 months since he found that shirt and whenever he misses Gordon he would put it on and walk around the house. Today was one of those days.

He hasn't seen the the man in 4 weeks so he decided to put it on and take a nap on the hammock. But unbeknownst to him someone drove into the parking lot.

But luckily it was just Gordon to return the charger he borrowed from Thomas. He took the key from under the rug and unlocked the front door.

"Thomas? I got your charger! Where are you?" He screamed out

Seeing that he got no answer he decided to look for Thomas outside. He searched around and found him near the patio on the hammock.

'Is he wearing my missing shirt?' He thought to himself

He went closer and saw that infact he was wearing the missing shirt. He was looking for that shirt for 3 months and turns out it was with Thomas. But he didn't have the heart to get mad at him, he looked so peaceful there, sleeping on the hammock with a soft look on his face and a polo shirt that's a size too big for him yet also a size too small for him.

"Thomas, Thomas" he whispered, gently shaking him

Thomas hummed in responce acknowleging the fact that Gordon was there. He laughed and said 

"You know I've been looking for that shirt for 3 months right?"

"Hmmm"

"Are you gonna give it back"

"Hmmm"

"Is that a no?"

"Hmmm"

Gordon rolled his eyes

"Ok"

He gingerly climbed into the hammock to cuddle since he missed him too.

"I love you" Gordon said before closing his eyes

"I love you too" Thomas said moments later

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have alot of motivation writting this so it's p short


End file.
